


Jealousy Bites

by Atumun15



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, hyunjin just wants love, jeongin is a jealous little shit, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atumun15/pseuds/Atumun15
Summary: It’s just who he was.





	Jealousy Bites

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Lex and Not at all edited oops

It was rather hard to decipher if what Jeongin had been feeling was envy or anger as he stared at the sight before him, but it was a pretty safe bet that it had been an even mix of both. He couldn’t show that though; the group were at Kcon, on live stage and expected to wear smiles and be happy the whole time. But if Jeongin were perfectly honest, he was becoming unbearably tired of watching everyone compliment Hyunjin’s pretty lips when he couldn’t do the same without potentially spilling everything he had tried so hard to contain over the last two years and get kicked out of the group.

 

Now, Jeongin wasn’t really a jealous person. He was someone who rationalized situations, didn’t let his emotions get the best of him, and was respectful of pretty much everyone. However, when it came down to Hyunjin, the boy who had successfully softened Jeongin up considerably, Jeongin didn’t really hold those aspects as tightly anymore. It wasn’t as if he wanted to let his emotions navigate his actions, especially the more negative side to it all, but Jeongin just couldn’t help it when it was Hyunjin. Not when everyone insisted on coming into their shared room and touching him as if he were some sort of teddy bear.

 

Perhaps, Jeongin wouldn’t have cared so much if his pride wasn’t too big for his own good and couldn’t bring himself to ask for that treatment. If Jeongin would just ask for a hug, or a kiss on the forehead every now and then, he would probably be okay, but Jeongin didn’t, leaving him deprived and at fault. “Innie? You still with us?” They were backstage now, preparing for the next show, and Felix’s face was hovering in front of his. Jeongin snapped out of it, eyes flickering up harshly towards the australian’s and trying his best to offer him a wide, believable smile.

 

“Sorry, hyungs, this is all just so surreal.” Jeongin lied, dodging the odd looks Chan and Minho had been giving him. Jeongin felt a hand in his hair, and based on the size, he knew it had been Minho, and while it did in fact feel nice, Jeongin’s pride was too large. Jeongin shrugged him off with a grumble, causing the elder to giggle and fade back into Chan’s presence for the time being. In the back of his head, Jeongin could feel Hyunjin’s stare on him as he fixed his clothes, but Jeongin chose to ignore it, much less believe the worried look in Hyunjin’s eyes that the elder never really spared anyone else. “When’s our next show?” Jeongin broke the silence, leaning over towards Changbin to look down at his phone.

 

“Yah! Brat! Hasn’t anyone ever told you to mind your own business?” Changbin grunted, shifting away from the younger and shoving him away lightly by the face. Jeongin felt his muscles tense when he heard a familiar snort and laugh from behind him and suddenly, Hyunjin was towering over them both. The elder didn’t speak until he was sat right beside Jeongin, thighs touching and arm slung over the younger’s shoulder.

 

“Come on, hyung, it’s not exactly a secret that you’re texting Seungminnie despite you two being in the same room.” Hyunjin feigned innocence, snickering when both Seungmin and Changbin made noises of denial with crimson cheeks and shy looks.

 

“Disrespectful.” Changbin grumbled under his breath, sinking down in his seat for only a few moments before getting up and joining Seungmin on the other side of the room with a shy smile tugging at his lips. Hyunjin snuggled up to Jeongin after that, much to the younger’s mixed displeasure, and hovered over his shoulder as Jeongin played a game on his phone. Jeongin’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest at that current time, and Jeongin hoped and prayed that Hyunjin couldn’t feel it with their position. Jeongin thought that the elder must have and decided to use it to his advantage as he practically pulled Jeongin into his lap, and that had been when Jeongin said enough was enough.

 

Jeongin scrambled up, cheeks crimson and lip tugged between his teeth. “Innie?” Hyunjin voiced his concern, but Jeongin never turned back to face him. He was afraid that if he were to look at the elder and see him looking like a kicked puppy, Jeongin would end up straddling him and kissing him until his lips were swollen red right then and there. So, he walked out, telling Chan he was going to the bathroom and he would be back quickly, even if that last part was a lie. If anything, Jeongin was probably going to lock himself in a stall and beat himself up for being so freakish until he cried his eyes out.

 

It’s just who he was.

 

The bathroom door slammed shut, Jeongin darting to the sink to splash some cold water on his face, much to the stylist anger, and gripped the counter to keep himself under control. Jeongin wasn’t sure if he wanted to break down or punch the mirror, maybe both if he really felt up for it, but he kept himself locked to the counter so he couldn’t do anything. How dare he like Hyunjin? How dare he see his hyung in any way other than a brother? Jeongin wanted to scream. “Jeongin? What’s wrong?” A familiar, comforting voice echoed in the bathroom as Chan peeped his head through the door, a frown adorning his lips. Jeongin didn’t even look at him.

 

Chan kept his distance, leaning against the small wall that divided the sinks and a table by the door and arms crossed over his chest. Jeongin shook his head. “Do you want to talk about it?” What was there to talk about? Jeongin liked Hyunjin, that was it. “Is this… Is this about Hyunjin?” Leave it to Chan to always know what was going on in everybody’s heads. He was a master at knowing what was wrong and knowing exactly how to face it. “It is…” Chan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. The group wasn’t foreign to feelings such as these, but it was still a sensitive topic that they didn’t know what to deal with. “Talk to me, Jeongin. That’s the only way I can help.”

 

“I’m so fucked, hyung. He doesn’t like me back, I know he doesn’t. He’s not even gay!” Jeongin exclaimed, flailing his arms in the air with desperation and exhaustion in his eyes. Chan wanted to tell him that Hyunjin wasn’t fully straight, pansexual more accurately, that Hyunjin liked him back, but that wasn’t Chan’s secret to tell. “And then everyone always complimenting him and touching him right in front of me doesn’t help me at all! I don’t want to be jealous, hyung! But I am.” Chan had never seen Jeongin look so distressed before, and seeing him that way caught him completely off guard. Jeongin never showed his emotions like this, and in a way, Chan felt a bit honored to be helping him in his time of need.

 

“Take some initiative for yourself, innie. Ask him how feels about that, come out to him. Do _something_. You can’t wait around for him to come running in your direction.” Chan murmured and Jeongin knew he was right, he really did, but was he going to take that advice? Fuck no. Jeongin’s pride was too big to chase after another. However, Jeongin didn’t tell Chan that, not wanting to hurt his feelings, and merely smiled weakly and nodded his head. Chan grinned reassuringly, placing his hand on the boy’s lower back and guiding them back to the dressing rooms before anyone else came looking for them.

  


Jeongin was exhausted. After a long day at Kcon, Jeongin was still finding it hard to wrap his head around that this is what he did for a living. So much to the point where he was barely registering what was going on in the Vlive that night. Everyone was crowded in his hotel room, Woojin and Chan taking up the bed with Jisung and Hyunjin hopping from both the floor and the bed continuously. Jisung was feeling extra clingy that night for some odd reason, and Hyunjin had been the victim of that clinginess and Jeongin could feel himself growing in irritation at the sight of Jisung on top of Hyunjin with wide smiles on their faces.

 

However, instead of getting angry, he would bring the attention to himself or pick on Jisung like he normally did, earning a few laughs in response and light hearted jokes back from the elder. It was nice, at least it would have been if Jeongin wasn’t so caught up in his feelings. It certainly didn’t help knowing that he was sharing the room with Hyunjin tonight as well and Jeongin was ready to throw himself off of the balcony or throw the biggest fit in the world just so he didn’t have to share a bed with him but it was what it was and they would only tell him that they should be used to this considering they share a room back at the dorms.

 

Jeongin tried to act happy and upbeat as everyone else for the rest of the live, working considerably well if Jeongin said so himself, but let it die once everyone insisted they head off to their separate rooms. So, now Jeongin was curled up on the bed, as close to the edge as he could possibly get as Hyunjin did his last minute routines before crawling up in bed with him. “Do you think it’ll be easier to take everything in tomorrow?” Hyunjin wondered out of curiosity, pulling back the sheets so he could slip underneath and pull the bed spread up to about mid stomach. Jeongin just shrugged staring up at the ceiling in thought.

 

“It’s so surreal.” Jeongin whispered, “This is what we do, Hyung. We’re idols. We perform for people! Pinch me.” The younger whined when he felt a pain in his bicep, glaring at the elder as he rubbed the skin, “I didn’t mean literally!” Jeongin snapped, but Hyunjin remained unbothered, shrugging casually with a smile that could kill adorning his lips. Jeongin felt like his head was spinning when he glanced over and saw Hyunjin a foot away with his face resting in his palm. As quickly as he looked, Jeongin’s eyes were somewhere else entirely. The younger even dared to turn over and put his back to the elder to turn the light off, remaining in his position of nearly falling out of the bed.

 

“Why are you so far away?” Hyunjin pouted, hooking his arm around Jeongin’s torso and dragging him back so they were nearly back to chest. Jeongin’s heart was beating wildly, believing he might go into cardiac arrest when Hyunjin’s buries his nose in Jeongin’s hair and sniffed. “Is that my shampoo?” Hyunjin craned his neck back, nose crinkled up but a smile on his lips. Jeongin froze, nodding his head with a sheepish smile. “Why does it smell so much better in your hair than it does in mine?” Hyunjin whined slepily, letting his head fall back down to the pillow as he laid his palm flat on Jeongin’s stomach. Jeongin had originally had one of his hands sprawled out on the mattress to avoid touching Hyunjin’s, but the elder went actively searching for it and interlocked their fingers.

 

It was sweet and intimate, and incredibly deadly for the younger.

 

Jeongin let it happen for a few minutes, half an hour maybe, before the neck nuzzles and discreet shoulder kisses were too much and Jeongin moved away. “Too hot, hyung.” Jeongin tried to come off as whiny and genuine, but it came out as more of an undignified croak. No noise was made, Hyunjin taking a few moments to register what that meant and letting go of both Jeongin’s hand and body with a pout that Jeongin was oblivious to. Jeongin was just almost back in his previous position before he felt a hand hook in the back of his shirt, a thumb nail grazing the skin above his hip lightly and causing goosebumps to run up and down Jeongin’s whole body. Hyunjin didn’t pull him back, but he kept Jeongin from going any further and perhaps the act gave Jeongin even the slightest bit of hope.

  


Kcon ended a lot quicker than Jeongin wanted it to, and now they were back at the airport, face masks, tired eyes and all. “Innie! Come here!” he heard Chan whine from behind him as they walked towards their gate, Jeongin shifting his head over his shoulder to see Chan approaching him with his arms spread out. If Jeongin wasn’t so tired, he probably would have fought Chan off, but instead, he just sunk into his chest before stumbling forwards with Chan attached to his back. They were a bit behind the group, stopping when the rest of them stopped somewhere a bit more private. When they got there, Hyunjin had draped himself across Felix’s shoulders, and jeongin couldn't blame him. They were all incredibly tired.

 

Minho came over, feet dragging a little bit, and Jeongin didn’t fight it when Minho and Chan sandwiched him between. “Babe, wrap around him a little tighter.” Minho murmured and Chan did as such, shifting them both closer towards Minho and pressing a tiny kiss to the dancer’s shoulder. Jeongin groaned at the PDA but didn’t move away from them, enjoying the comfort and warmth. “What’s this? Jeongin actually taking human affection?” MInho teased in his ear and Jeongin’s eyes rolled into the back of his head, shoving them both away with a scowl. Chan threw his hands up in the air at his lover, whining slightly and trying to take Jeongin back into his arms but Jeongin wasn’t having any of it.

 

And Hyunjin watched. Hyunjin watched it all with a bitter feeling in his chest but suppressed it for his sake, everyone else’s. However, the protectiveness within him didn’t go completely ignored as the first thing Hyunjin did when he got the chance was tease Jeongin into the next life. “Hey, innie.” Hyunjin murmured, hovering behind him as they waited in line. Jeongin glanced back at him, offering him a tired smile with his eyes. “You sleep, baby?” Jeongin nearly choked on his own spit at the pet name, shaking it off as a figment of his imagination and nodding. Hyunjin cchuckled lowly and went to go put his chin on Jeongin’s shoulder but the younger just turned quickly, and a game soon started.

 

Everytime Hyunjin went to place his chin on his shoulder, Jeongin would shrug him off with a playful glare and Hyunjin would jolt his head back, with his nose crinkled. It was rather cute and endearing until Hyunjin stopped suddenly and let his fingers graze Jeongin’s lower back. The younger gulped, letting out a silent breath when Hyunjin’s fingers dropped but let some of it hitch back when Hyunjin leaned forward to press a kiss to Jeongin’s cheek when no one was looking. “You can sleep on me on the plane.” Jeongin never did take him up on that offer, settling with a neck pillow and keeping his distance.

  


The next few nights at the dorms had been nothing if not awkward, Jeongin avoiding Hyunjin as much as he possibly could. On vlives, they acted as if nothing had happened, as if everything was okay, but the minute it was off, Jeongin was away from Hyunjin and off doing something else. The members could tell that there was a sudden shift and that it wasn’t kind on the rest of them. Of course, they had all planned to do something if nothing worked out soon, but Chan was insistent that they had to figure it out on their own and they would only interfer if it was causing direct harm.

 

Luckily for the group, it only took about a week and a half for Hyunjin to corner Jeongin in their shared room one night, not letting him leave when he tried to escape out of there last second. “No. We need to talk.” Hyunjin snapped, leaning against the door with all his weight as he practically glared Jeongin into submission. The younger huffed, stepping back with his hands up in surrender before crossing his arms over his chest. “What’s up with you? You’ve been avoiding me since Kcon and you won’t even look at me -See! You’re doing it now!” Hyunjin exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air in irritation.

 

“What the fuck do you want me to tell you? That I’m sorry and I’ll stop?” Jeongin snapped, cocking his head to the side and watching Hyunjin’s jaw lock. “That I didn’t mean it and that I was being unfair? Because I can agree that I was being unfair and that i’m sorry, but I certainly won’t stop and I did in fact mean it.” Every word flew out like a fly, buzzing in the air aggressively until it found it’s escape or killed. Hyunjin’s mouth fell open and closed over and over again, not sure what to say.

 

“I just want to know why.”

 

Despite Hyunjin’s desperate, vulnerable tone, Jeongin’s eyes hardened and he scoffed. “Don’t act like you don’t know why, hyung! I’m so fucking obvious, it’s painful!” Jeongin paced the room, Hyunjin glancing at him, dumbfounded. “You seriously don’t know?” Hyunjin just shook his head, mouth agape. Jeongin wondered if it would be easier to say it or show him, and he figured that while it was riskier, it would knock out two birds with one stone. So, Jeongin stepped forward, clasping Hyunjin’s collar in his fingers and pressing their lips together harshly. Hyunjin hummed in surprise, not processing what had happened until Jeongin had separated and shoved him away.   
  
Jeongin tried to slip past him and out the door, but Hyunjin gripped his wrist and shoved him up against the door. From outside, they heard the other’s ask if everything was okay and Hyunjin called out a loud ‘yeah’ in return, never breaking eye contact with Jeongin. Once it was apparent that the other’s left, Hyunjin gripped Jeongin a bit more firmly, pressing their mouths together just as before but letting them slide together feverishly. Jeongin let one hand rest on Hyunjin’s shoulder and the other comb up the hair on the back of his head while Hyunjin let his hands lay flat in the middle of his back.

 

It was awkward but endearing. The only reason it had been awkward was that Jeongin didn’t quite know what he was doing but Hyunjin was patient with him in his guidance. Hyunjin moved his hands so Jeongin’s thin thighs were wrapped around his waist and Hyunjin was supporting him up against the wall, moving his lips away from Jeongin’s for a few moments to kiss along his cheek bones and shoulders. “I’ve waited so long to do that.” Jeongin breathed when he felt the feathering of kisses along his shoulders. Hyunjin chuckled against the fabric of Jeongin’s shirt and pressed a few more pecks to his lips. “Seeing you be all cuddly with everyone else really got on my nerves, so I gotta make sure they know you’re not just a teddy bear anymore.” Jeongin murmured sweetly and then his lips attached to Hyunjin’s neck.

 

“The stylist are going to hate you tomorrow.”

 

“They’ll get over it.” Jeongin snorted when he pulled away, running his finger along the tiny love bite underneath Hyunjin’s ear with a prideful smile.

 

Hyunjin rolled his eyes, placing Jeongin on the ground and smacking his butt lightly. “Get in bed. I’ll be out in a moment.”

 

“Cuddles tonight?”

 

“Sure, baby.”

 

[[Moodboard](https://twitter.com/atumun15/status/1011717619219607552?s=21)]


End file.
